


Fancy Rats

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: In the face of adversity, Hubert tries something new.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Fancy Rats

**Author's Note:**

> year of the rat huh

"Bernadetta."

Oh no.

She almost jumped out of her skin, but – by a miracle – she managed to keep her mouth shut. Slowly, she turned around to face the beast. Hubert was standing still, arms crossed and face permanently scowling like he always did. Black clothes, not unlike an executioner. And a small flower embroidery on his chest, which completely broke the spell. It was always strange to see such a mundane, cute thing with him. She let out a breath.

"H-Hubert." She would take stuttering just once as a victory. "What do you need?"

He was practical. He wouldn't address her unless he needed something, right? A beat passed. He didn't say anything, letting out a pained sigh.

_ Oh, no, Bernie, you did IT this time. _

He was annoyed with her. It was the only possibility. And if Hubert was annoyed that meant Edelgard was annoyed or, even worse, she had done something to Hubert personally, she didn't know what, but it had to be something–

"Could you come with me, Bernadetta? I have something to ask of you."

_ He wanted– _ Wait.

"What?" She voiced her doubts as best as she could, which involved a high pitched shriek. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, flushing. Flushing?

"Just come with me."

* * *

Hubert's office could only possibly mean trouble. She had followed him along without a complaint, for she was afraid of whatever could come out of his mouth at that point. Flower embroidery or not, this was going well over Bernadetta's quota of social interaction for the day.

"Just enter." He spoke up, abruptly and hissing like a snake. 

That's it. Bernie was done for. Still, even as her pulse skyrocketed, she stepped in the room and–

Rats. Five rats. In a cage, squeaking and tapping their little paws on the floor. Black, white, and brown. Small eyes tracking down the new visitor. She froze.

Hubert stepped in, clearing his throat. 

"You see, Lady Edelgard doesn't favor rodents of any kind. But those five, they have..." He trailed off and right there Bernadetta knew why he was flushing. "They are dear to my heart. And, since the flower helped with your fear of me, I imagine Her Majesty might favor them more if they were... Cuter."

Bernadetta wasn't sure she was supposed to be mortified or endeared.

Without a proper response, she couldn't help but laugh. Out of nervousness, out of panic and perhaps out of relief.

She had never seen Hubert red like a tomato, but there was a first time for everything.

* * *

Edelgard had seen many facets of her confidant during her life. The childhood friend, the loyal servant, the mage general, the dark assassin. He was endlessly changing like a chameleon, fitting in whatever role would serve her best.

Still. That was new.

Hubert shifted on his weight, hands on his back as he showed her a cage.

A cage with five rats wearing bows and frillies and lace. Purple and pink and red, all colorful and squeaking and–

A shiver ran up her spine.

"I take that you still don't like them?"

Edelgard just stared back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no regrets.  
> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
